Pixelmon
by Daikenki Ikezawa
Summary: The wonderful world of Pixelmon? Meet new characters and train Pokemon. Rated T for mild violence and language
1. Choose Your Starter!

A/N: This might be short, but I have to make it short. I don't have a lot of time here soo... Here we go. Also, in this story, I will be Samuro so yeah.

Chapter 1

Water and Fire

I woke up with Creeper standing over me. "Why are you here?" I ask her.

"To wake you up!" Creeper replies.

"But why?" I ask again.

"To get a Pokemon!"

I jump up off my bed but I get dizzy, turn, and fall forward, but Creeper catches me.

"Don't get up too fast, or you'll get a head rush." She says that and she smiles.

I grab her shoulders and lift myself to my feet and my hands slide down. I look at Creeper and see that her face is red and she's looking at my hands. I look as well and see that I grabbed her breasts. I blush and back away from her.

We stare at each other for a minute before Ender comes into my room also and says "Hurry up Samuro! We need to get our Pokemon!"

"Get out." I say.

"You don't have to be such a jerk about it!" Ender says, and she leaves.

"I guess I'll leave too..." Says Creeper.

I put on a normal white T-shirt and shorts. But I decided to wear a pair of red gloves. "I'm coming guys! Wait up!"

We waited until Creeps came back with a case and he said "Pick your Pokemon."

"I choose Froakie!" I say.

"I'll have Fennekin!" Ender says.

"I don't get a Pokemon?" Creeper asks sadly.

"You get this Pokemon." Creeps gives a Pokeball to Creeper.

"What is it?" Creeper asks.

"Come on out!" I say, grab the Pokeball and throw it into the air. The Pokemon comes out. "It's Eevee! The Evolution Pokemon! Eevee has an unstable chemical makeup, allowing it to evolve into many different forms! Which form do you want to have?"

"What are they?" She asks me.

"There is Flareon, Vaporeon, Leafeon, Jolteon, Glaceon, Espeon, Umbreon, and Sylveon."

"Show me Sylveon!" She says.

"OK, Sylveon looks like this."

I show her Sylveon and she takes the Pokeball. "Go Sylveon!" She throws the Pokeball.

The Pokemon isn't Sylveon, but Eevee.

A/N: Sorry it's short but I did this in like a day so I'll try again next time. Until next time, this is Samuro25.


	2. Our First Gym Leader!

A/N: The character pairings will start this chapter and we get our minds wiped D: Anyways, here's the chapter.

Chapter 2

Haven't We Met?

Ender was having an especially hard time catching a Pikachu because it was not going into the Pokeballs she was throwing at it.

The Pikachu gets tired of the game and just Thunderbolts Ender and she falls to the ground.

The rest of us catch up to Ender and fight the Pikachu.

I went first. "Go Froakie!" I yelled and threw the Pokeball high in the air. "Froakie now use Slam!" Froakie uses Slam, but all it does is piss the Pikachu off so much it evolves into Raichu! It must have learned Thunder because it hit me with the move and I get knocked to the ground. Everyone was hit because I heard Creeper scream.

I wake up and I notice 1 male and 2 females unconscious lying on the ground. I go over to the one girl on her face and roll her body over.

She wakes up and asks me something. "Haven't we met?"

She opens her eyes and I notice that her eyes are oceanic blue.

**Creeper's View**

I see in front of me a boy wearing a white T-shirt and dark blue shorts. Then I notice he has skintight red rubber gloves._ He's cute_, she thinks._ Wait! What am I thinking?! I'm only 12! I shouldn't be thinking about this stuff!_

He holds out his hand and says "My name is Samuro."

I grip his hand and he pulls me to my feet. _He's strong._

He asks me, "Your name?"

I tell him, "My name is Creeper."

Samuro asks me another question, "Where do you live?"

I shake my head and he frowns.

"I guess were going to stay in a hotel until we find out. Let's wake those two up."

I nod and we wake up the girl and boy lying on the ground.

**Samuro's View**

We got out of the Santalune Forest and went to Santalune City and we split up. "I'm going to go challenge the gym leader of Santalune City. If you want to, come with me." Apparently everybody wanted to battle so we went to the gym. "Bug types." I say. "Creeps, you're screwed. Bug is Super Effective against Grass types. Just letting you know."

"Dang..."

"Okay the gym leader is Viola and she uses Surskit and Vivillon. I'll go first and get the Bug Badge from her. Okay Viola! I challenge you to a gym battle!" I send out Froakie.

"Determination is the key to winning. Okay Surskit, let's go!" The gym leader sends out Surskit. (Start X Y gym leader theme on YouTube for max entertainment)

"Okay Froakie let's start this battle with a Slam!" I say to Froakie and he uses Slam. It was a critical! It actually knocked down Surskit's health down to the red!

"Now Surskit use Bubble!" The attack hit Froakie and got his health down to yellow.

"Froakie finish it off with Quick Attack!" The attack landed and Surskit fainted.

"Okay Vivillon, lets get this Pokemon!" The gym leader sent out Vivillon.

"Okay Vivillon, you asked for it! Now Froakie! Use Slam!" Froakie used the move but it missed. Then Vivillon used Infestation and it infested Froakie. "Froakie! Use Quick Attack!" The move hit Vivillon, but it did little damage.

"Vivillon finish it off with Tackle!" The move took Froakie's health to 0.

I send out Fletchling, named Flare, to defeat the leader's Pokemon. "Now Flare! Use Peck!" The move was Super Effective against Vivillon and it fainted! I won the Bug Badge!

"You earned this badge by fighting until the end. Determination like that will make you unstoppable." And the gym leader gave me my first Badge.

(End gym leader theme)

The battle went the same way, if a little different, as mine did.

When we all got our badges, I said "Okay, next stop, Lumoise City! There are all kinds of hotels there that we can stay in!"

"We'll leave Santalune City when everyone's ready. But we're all set! Let's go!"

We set off for Route 4 and I stumbled upon a Pokemon called Flabebe! "I'm going to catch this Pokemon!" I say and throw a Great Ball ate the Pokemon. It went inside of the Great Ball in one throw.

We enter Lumoise City and gasp at the size and beauty of the city. A little while later, we all get a hotel room and by the time we unpack, it's 9:00. At midnight my door opens and then closes softly and I wake up. I see Creeper with a bloody scrape on her cheek. "What the heck happened?!" I say in surprise.

"Well... we were having a Pokemon Battle and... it went crazy and we messed up my hotel room..." She trailed off. "Can I stay with you?" She asks.

"Okay... I'm fine with that..."

She bends down and hugs me. Her cheeks turn pink and she smiles. "Thank you, Samuro." She says. She takes her bag into the bathroom and I touch my cheek. It had a small amount of blood on it and I start to worry about my new friend._ What if she's hurt?_ I think._ She's so fragile. She can't survive on her own._ At that moment, Creeper comes out, wearing a pink cotton T-shirt and short shorts.

"Can I... umm... sleep with you...?" She asks hesitantly.

I scoot over and say "Yes. Of course you can."

Creeper jumps onto the bed and pulls the sheets up to her chin and she says "Good night Samuro." And hugs me for the last time in weeks.

A/N: Creeper... She's nice but weak. Survival is not her thing. She needs friends to back her up. But I respect her. As a friendly rival.


	3. What is Our Problem?

A/N: If you can't handle intense scenes, skip the first part. IT'S REAAL INTENSE! Plus Dialga and Palkia hate Skyrim. Guess why...

Chapter 3

Why Do You Hate Me?

WARNING: This paragraph contains explicit material!

\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/

I wake up and see Creeper holding a shirt in one hand. But I see her do something she would never do in front of me.

She took her shirt off. She was facing away from me but when she was going to put her shirt on she turned and faced me. She screeched and ran away from me.

"What is wrong with me?!"

Creeper comes back a few minutes later and slaps me in the face. She says one word: "Pervert."

Ender and Creeps meet me and Creeper at the entrance of the hotel.

"Hey Creeper! How is your day?" Ender is curious.

"Horrible...thanks to _HIM_." She points at me.

"Shut up, _Creeper_. You're the one who decided to do that where I could see you." I say to her through gritted teeth. And we start fighting.

"Let's settle this with a Pokemon battle!" Creeper says with a determined smirk on her face.

"Watch out Creeper. I have Frogadier."

She snarled and said "Let's go! Go Espurr!" And she sent out an Espurr.

"Okay you asked for it! Go FireBlade!" And I sent out Doublade.

Creeper's eyes widen and she forces Espurr to retreat.

"Let's see how you fight Creeper!" I grab the handles of the Doublade and the scarves on the handles wrap around my neck. I jump at Creeper and slice her arms but I only manage to slash her right arm.

She looks into my eyes and sees pure darkness. "What? He looks like he's possessed by a nightmare.

"Because I am! I'm struggling to fight it, but it won't let me escape. It's like trying to escape Darkrai's nightmare realm right when you're hit with Dark Void. It's impossible! And Doublade is not making it any better!"

**Creeper's View**

My arm hurts really badly, but I manage to throw out my Flabebe. "Okay Flabebe! Use Vine Whip and wrap him!"

Flabebe used Vine Whip and Samuro was lifted over its head. Also, he dropped his Doublade.

He struggles and says, possessed, "I will never give up! I will be back..." He just falls unconscious.

I order Flabebe to drop him and return to her Pokeball.

Before he hits the ground, Ender catches him.

**Samuro's View**

I wake up with a splitting headache.

Creeper is sitting next to me but her back is turned away from me. She obviously noticed I was awake and said, "I'm sorry for everything. The fighting is my fault. I was posessed by the same thing that posessed you Samuro."

"Let's have a Pokemon battle!" I say.

"WHAT?!" She gasps at the suggestion.

"I'll go easy on ya, I promise."

"No! It's just that... we're both injured."

"Okay. But let's go!

A/N: Oh my gaaawd this took sooo long. But just wait till Chapter 4! It will be awesome.


	4. Appearance Change!

A/N: I wish the battles could be longer! But our Pokémon aren't really powerful yet! Sorry for any inconvenience!

Chapter 4

Wake Up! Appearance Change!

I woke up and it was about 2:00 in the morning. "Oh no... Where am I?" The bed I was laying on felt a bit too warm and threw off the quilt. It landed on the floor and something behind me made a noise.

It turned out that Creeper was moaning because she was obviously cold. "Hey. Why are you here?" She mumbled.

I whip my head around to find Creeper curled up in a ball. Something was different because I remembered her hair being dark brown, but now it was pink. I ran to the mirror near the bed and looked at myself. My hair was navy blue. "Creeper, wake up! Come on!"

She rolls over and opens her eyes slowly. She gasps at the sight of my blue hair and looks over at the mirror. Then she notices her pink hair and jumps up. She begins to fall back onto the bed because of a head rush but I catch her and we stand there.

Creeper tries to stand up but trips us both and we crash to the ground blushing.

We lay there for a minute, Creeper on top of me, until Ender comes into the room, rubs her eyes, and says "What's going on?" Then she notices me and Creeper lying on the floor and she grins. "I'll be right back…" She runs out of the room and comes back with a camera.

Me and Creeper both blush and I open my mouth and yell at Ender and put out my hand so she couldn't get a clear shot. Creeper wraps her arms around my body and lays her head on my chest.

Surprisingly, Ender gets a photo of us and runs away laughing.

I push off Creeper and run towards Ender, all the time shouting at her. "ENDER! GET BACK HERE I'M GOING TO SLAP YOU IN THE FAACE!"

All Creeper can hear is laughing, but then I slap Ender really hard and she runs away screaming. "Why can't we all get along?" she says.

**Creeper's View**

Later, I see Samuro come back into the room but carrying Ender, who has a gash on her forehead with blood dripping from the wound. "What happened to her?!" I scream. I take Ender from his arms and he collapses. "What's wrong, Samuro?" I ask Samuro.

"Ribs…broken…" Then he faints.

A/N: Oh no… what did I do to us? Doesn't matter xD. Anyways, I hope creeper doesn't kill me. But I might have killed myself so SCREW THAT! xD


End file.
